Fantabular New Life
by Spider-Monkey-Forever
Summary: When Edward leaves in New Moon he never comes back...now Bella is a star with a hot new boyfriend. But what will happen when she and Edward meet again? I suck at summaries sorry but its not as bad as it sounds. Rated T just in case...
1. Guess What?

**This is my first fanfiction…I hope you like it! I know I suck at reviewing but give it a chance!!**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing...(except for made-up characters like Charlotte). Stephenie Meyer is the lucky person who owns Twilight. Sigh**

**Bella's POV**

It had been Seventy years. Seventy years since _he _left. Seventy years since my whole world came crashing down around me. But now that's all changing.

When Laurent found me in the Meadow, I broke down and begged him to kill me. He smiled sadistically at me, and said "Oh Bella, would I do that? No, of course not. You're going to have to suffer for all eternity." Then he leaned over and bit my neck. The pain was inescapable. He just stood over me and smiled while I screamed and thrashed for 2 days. On the third day, he left. I woke up feeling strong and beautiful. After that, I knew I could never go home. So I went and packed my things, drove to San Francisco, and pushed my truck over the Golden Gate Bridge, I had heard that both Charlie and Renee died a couple of years after.

I had a few powers. One, I could resist human blood. It nauseated me ever more than it did in my human life. And I could shield myself and anyone else I wanted from any power. I could also read people's minds, but only when I wanted to, and I could place thoughts in people's minds. After I became a vampire, I became a singer/songwriter. All my songs were on the Top 10 list and I was appearing on MTV live later today.

"Bella?" Charlotte, my manager, walked into my dressing room. "Are you almost ready? We go live in 5 minutes."

"Yes," I said. "Just let me say bye to Brian." Brian was my new 'boyfriend'. Well thats what he was posing as anyway. We had really been married for 22 years, but no one knew that because I took my wedding ring off for all the concerts and interviews. He was a singer/songwriter too, and a vampire. Next week he was performing all these new songs that he wrote about me. So I said goodbye, hung up my cell, and walked onto the set. Then I started singing, and let the music take over me.

(What Hurts the Most, by Cascada)

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

**Edward's POV**

_Why _did I ever leave her? How could I? Even though its been seventy years since she died, I think about he every day. If only I could see her again. But I knew that even if she was somehow still alive, that would be impossible. I had promised.

"EDWARD!! Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme!! Come look at this quick!" Alice yelled up the stairs, forgetting that she didn't need to yell. We would all hear her.

"What is it Alice?" Emmett grumbled. "Rose and I were in the middle of something…" he trailed off with a sly grin at her.

I groaned. "Emmett, could you _please_ attempt to control your thoughts for once?"

He ignored me.

"Look!!" Alice screeched, pointing at the TV. There was a girl on the stage about to start singing. Amazing…she looked just like Bella. But it couldn't be…could it? She started singing, and the pain was now completely evident in her eyes and the lyrics.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

She sounded like Bella. From the way she looked and sounded, and from the way Alice was grinning at me, I figured out it really _was _Bella. She looked beautiful. But that still didn't explain why Alice was looking at me like that. I decided to look into her mind.

"_YAYYY!! Now we can go back since Bella is a vampire!! She's so different. Is this the same shy Bella who never let anyone compliment her and got embarrassed so easily? Wow, I never knew she was so good. We have to find out where her next concert is so I can get tickets…"_

I frowned. "Alice, don't be silly. We still can't go back"

Just then Bella was being interviewed about her next concert. "_So, when and where is your next concert?"_

"_Well, I'm very excited because it's in New York City. It's on Saturday night starting at 7."_

"_Are you going to be performing any new songs?"_

"_Yes, but don't bother asking what they are about. I want it to be a surprise." _

I looked over at my family and sighed. I could tell they wanted to go. Alice was already on the phone trying to get tickets.

"Fine!" I said. "We'll go. But we can't look for her!"

I don't think anyone paid attention to me. This was going to be a long week…

**(A/N) So what do you think? It's my first fanfic, so please review and be nice! But give constructive criticism too. Any advice you want to give me would be really helpful!! Thanks!! And if you have any ideas of what I should do next that would really help too!**


	2. Unexpected

(A/N) Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up! But my imagination was dead for a while…anyway this is kind of a filler but its important for the next few chapters so read it please! And italics are thoughts. Oh, and also thank you SOOO much Pricel for reviewing!!**

**Bella's POV**

It was a busy week. I spent the whole time practicing my new lyrics. I hoped I had them down perfectly. Now it was Saturday, just a few minutes before the concert.

I was wearing an adorable black sequin-y top and dark skinny jeans with a key necklace and blue 3-inch heels. (**sorry- I'll try to get the pics on my profile as soon as I can but my computer broke and I have to use my moms******** )**

I took a deep breath, and then froze. What was that smell? It was not human. Was it another vampire? Maybe it was…but I stopped myself before I could even think the name.

_What are you thinking Bella? Do you __want__ to go through more pain? He said he doesn't love you. They all left without even saying goodbye. Why would they come back now?_

I didn't have any more time to argue with myself. Rihanna, the host, was announcing me. I walked out onto the stage.

**Edward's POV**

The week passed with my family growing increasingly annoying. Now we were on our way to the concert and Alice was bouncing so much in her seat I thought that she was going to fly out the roof of the car. I still think that going to the concert is a huge mistake, but now as my beautiful Bella is almost near me again, I can't help but not want to turn back.

Hmm…this car ride is getting boring. Even with vampire driving it is still a far way away. Let's see what my family is thinking.

_(Carlisle) I am going to be happy to see Bella again, but I'm worried about Edward. I hope this will be good for him. He's been so depressed since we left, it pains me to see him like that._

_(Esme) Oh, I hope we can see Bella again! Now that she is a vampire, maybe she will move in with us! I have really missed my daughter. _

_(Rosalie) Well this better be a good concert. Just because I don't hate Bella anymore doesn't mean I want to make this stupid long drive for nothing. Too bad Emmett and I can't… entertain each other. Well we could but it would be difficult in the car. Ooh there's a mirror in the front! Now I can stare at my self for the rest of the ride. –Sigh— Sometimes I just amaze myself with how beautiful I am… _

_(Emmett) I can't wait to see my little sis' again! I'm sure Bella has found a way to be the world's only clumsy vampire! Good thing I brought my camera!! Can anyone say Youtube?_

I growled lowly. If Emmett even thought about trying to trip her…

_(Alice) Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmigod!! I can't until we get there! I even got backstage passes! Once we see Bella again she'll come live with us and I can play Barbie Bella all the time! At least her fashion sense has improved…when she is on stage anyway! _

_(Jasper) Alice was giving me a headache, if that was even possible for vampires. I was barely containing myself from bouncing in my seat too. She's so hyper! Ahh must bounce, must bounce, must bounce and run and play and sing! _

No one seemed to be concerned about the little fact of her taking me back, I sighed. I knew she wouldn't even if I did have the courage to ask her. I was a monster. It was my fault that she was damned for eternity now too. I left her when she needed me most. How would she ever even consider taking me back? She wouldn't.

We were getting to the concert hall-we were in line for parking for an infuriatingly long time. Humans were so slow. Finally we made it inside and into our front row seats. I could vaguely make out the scent of Freesia among the humans. I breathed it in deeply. Finally Rihanna came out and announced Bella.

She came out onto the stage and my jaw dropped. So did the rest of my family's, and I'm sure ever male in the room. She inhaled and then sharply turned to look strait at me.

**I know, I know, I left you with a cliffie! But that's what you get for not reviewing. Please R&R!! I know it wasn't the best chapter but it was necessary. I promise the next chapters will be better!!**


	3. Concert

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm gonig to try to update more this week, but because I start school next Tuesday I will only be able to update once a week after that. This is a long one though (2,000 words!) so enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I walked out onto the stage. I tried to see if I recognized the scent of the vampires. So I took a deep breath and looked sharply to my right.

Oh. My. God. Edward was standing there, jaw dropped, staring at me. Somehow my mind registered that the rest of the family was there behind him. I quickly looked away. I was determined not to let _them _ruin my concert.

"Hey, how is everyone tonight?" I got loud screams and I took that as a good sign. "Ok, so I've got some new songs for you tonight!! These are dedicated to one of my ex-boyfriends. These are the first songs about him that I've ever sung in public, so I hope you like them!"

Most of the songs I wrote were about _him. _Some were just fun things that I knew people would love. But the first few tonight were sort of depressing. The music started, and I started to sing.

**Edward POV**

She looked away quickly. She started speaking to the crowd, but I didn't even hear what she said. I was staring at her the whole time in shock. Then the music started, and I heard the voice of an angel.

**Bella POV (****A/N, sorry for changing the POV so much!! I had to though it's just easier to understand)**

My first song was called Don't Tell Me.

(Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne)

You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh

You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way  
This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly how it really happened, but that's how I felt. Right after he left, I poured my heart and soul into these songs, not based on how it really happened, but how I felt.

"Okay, my next song is one of my favorites. Its more upbeat, so everyone get up and have a great time!! It's called Every Time We Touch."

(Every Time We Touch, by CASCADA)

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side

This was exactly how I felt when I was with Edward. He made me feel so special, but then he left me. I still wonder why he went through all the awful thirst if he never loved me. Or maybe he lied about that too. I only had two songs left until the concert was over. Then I could go home and I would never have to see any or the Cullen's again.

(When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne)

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I risked a glance at the Cullens and they stared at me with mournful expressions, with hurt mixed into some of their eyes. I looked down, I couldn't stand the way there were looking at me.

"Okay everyone, this next song is _very _different, and I'm going to go change into a different outfit for this one. My guitarist will play a few songs while you wait."

I walked backstage and into my dressing room. I then dressed at vampire speed and re-applied my makeup. I was wearing a racier outfit for this one. I wore a low-cut small dark purple shirt, with an extremely short black skirt and 6 inch laced-up stilettos. **(A/N pictures on my profile!)** I was more nervous about this song than any other one. What if they didn't like it? I remembered my waiting fans, and ran back onstage.

When I first came out I heard audible gasps. I chuckled privately to myself. At least I knew the outfit was popular.

**Edward's POV**

After Bella walked off stage to change, I turned to my family. They were all looking at me, but I was speechless. Then Alice broke the silence by saying, "OMG!"

Emmett laughed and pulled out Degree Girl deodorant. He handed it to Alice and said, "Here you go Alice. For all of your OMG moments!" We all started cracking up. Right as we were going to figure out what to do, Bella walked back on stage. Everyone in the entire concert hall gasped. Bella was wearing the sexiest outfit on Earth. She said, "Okay, I need a girl volunteer to dance in this song with me." All the girls squealed and yelled "PICK ME!! PICK MEEEEEE!!" A tall, pretty (but nothing compared to Bella) blonde was picked. She said something to the girl, probably telling her how she should dance. Then music started and she started dancing in a way that I never even knew she could.

(I Kissed A Girl)

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Throughout the entire song her voice was strong, confident, and extremely sexy. She danced with the girl the whole time too, sometimes almost grinding against her. My mind became crowded with guy's fantasies with her. I growled. No one should be able to think about My Bella that way. But wait, she wasn't mine anymore. I would get her back again, surely she would understand, right?

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter is backstage! It gets really different, Bella has changed a lot... but I WILL NOT update until I get two reviews!! Thats not so much to ask for, is it? I already have it written and everything, so the second I get two reviews its going up!**


	4. Backstage Bitches

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! Sorry this chapter is a little bit short, but it gives a lot more information on Bella! R&R!!**

**Bella POV**

The music ended, and the crowd cheered like crazy. I turned to the blonde girl, I think she said her name was Lindsay.

"Thank you so much for helping me! Here are 4 free tickets to my next concert!" I said.

She thanked me, and went back to her seat. I peeked into Alice's mind to find out what they were going to do now. I saw that they all had backstage passes. Good. I smiled to myself. Time to bring out my inner bitch.

I turned to the crowd, and they were all still cheering. "I hope everyone had a great time tonight, and that you liked my new songs! I'll have more new ones at my tour concerts in 2 weeks, and remember you can buy CD's in the courtyard! Thank you!!"

I walked backstage and my entire coven was there. I had a big coven, 13 people, including me. Almost all of us had mates. There was Connor and Rachel, Michelle and Alex, Claire and Parker, Zoey and Reid, Calvin and Celeste, Delaney, Brian, and me. When I first came to them, I didn't trust them enough to tell them my story. But after a few years, I felt so comfortable that I had to tell them. Right now they looked confused, because they didn't know who this coven was.

"It's the Cullens." I told them. I winked at Rachel, Michelle, and Celeste. They were the only ones who truly knew what I would do if I was to run into the Cullens. Brian growled and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, calm down everyone! I have this handled. It's going to be fun."

Just then Claire and Parker walked in. They were off in some closet doing…something. They were very much like Emmett and Rosalie in their relationship. But so were Brian and I.

Zoey and Reid were like the parents of our coven. They told me how great my show was, but they were eyeing my outfit disapprovingly. I just smiled angelically. Now it was almost time for everyone with backstage passes to come in. I slipped my wedding ring off the chain on my neck where it usually stays, and onto my left hand. (**A/N: Sorry Bella is going to be a little OOC this chapter)**

We opened the backstage door, and no surprise, the Cullens were right in front of us. Alice shot at me, a quick blur of black and white. Then she was hugging me, squeezing so tightly I thought my eyes were going to pop out.

"BELLA!! OmgI'msosorryweleftitwasallEdward'sideahemadeusleavewithoutevensayinggoodbyeimsooooooooosorryhewantedtoprotectyoubutitobviouslydidn'tworksincenowyou'reavampiretoo!!" (Omg I'm so sorry we left it was all Edward's idea he made us leave without saying goodbye I'm sooooooooo sorry he wanted to protect you but it obviously didn't work since now you're a vampire too!!) She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and I was about to give in and say I forgave her but then I remembered how much they hurt me, and my eyes became hard and cold. "Get off of me Alice," I spat. She looked surprised but quickly let go and walked back to her family.

"So, you already know I'm Bella. It's _so _nice to see you again." NOT!! My mind was screaming. "If you have any questions about the concert, I would be happy to answer them, and if you don't, please leave."

I looked up at each of their faces. They all had shock, hurt, and confusion on their faces. All but one. Edward had a poker face, but I could see all of the agony and pain underneath it. I looked away from him.

"Please, Bella." Carlisle pleaded. "We just want to explain. After you hear our side of the story, you will understand. We want you to be a part of our life again." At that last sentence I cut him off. I looked incredulously back at Rachel, Michelle, and Celeste. Then all 4 of us burst out laughing. The rest of our family looked at us like we belonged in a mental asylum. That just made us laugh harder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" Emmett roared.

"I'm…sorry," I gasped out between my laughs. "It's just _so _funny that you think I _want _you in my life!"

Carlisle's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that Bella?"

I finally contained my giggles. I looked him coldly in the eyes. "It means that you have been replaced. _All _of you," I said looking pointedly at Edward. "My new coven is much better than any of you will ever be. Me ever being friends, or anything, with any of you ever again, is a complete joke. It would never happen. So buh-bye!" And then I slammed the door in their faces.

**Alice's POV**

After Bella slammed the door in our faces, I was in shock. That was nothing like _our _Bella. She would never be so mean. NO. I refused to give up. I would get my best friend back, whether she likes it or not.

"So…" Rosalie began. "At least she has better taste in clothes. Even if they are a little slutty. But seriously, when did Bella become such a bitch?"

Edward growled. Finally he did something! The whole time we were in there he was silent. This was all his fault!!

"Edward, I blame you. You ruined everything. First you make us leave, without explaining or saying goodbye. You wouldn't let me watch out for her future, and then she turned into a vampire! One who hates us too! And you were the only one who could have made things right in there, and you just stood there like an idiot!" I fumed.

I just ran away to my car, and Jasper followed me, trying to calm me down. I speeded back to the mansion and went up into our room, where I stayed for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Well, did you like it? This time I'm aiming for 3 reviews, and I already have the next 4 chapters written! So as soon as you review the next chapter will go up!! **


	5. What Next?

**A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys are so amazing!! Thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't been putting this up!!**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclispe, Breaking Dawn, or any songs!! Sob**

**Bella POV **

After I slammed the door, I turned around to find my whole family staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Brian was the one who answered me.

"What are they doing here?" he hissed. I looked at the rest of my family.

"Look," I started. "Something tells me that they are going to be amazingly persistent. But I know what is going through all of your minds right now and let me tell you that will _never_ happen. I hate them, all of them. They destroyed my life, and I never wanted to see them again. I would never go back to them."

Everyone looked reassured. Then Rachel said, "Okay…well now that that's settled. LET'S GO SHOPPING!!"

"OMG YAYY!!" Celeste, Michelle, and I squealed. I've grown to love shopping now, and we needed outfits for the prank. Every once in a while, when we get bored, the girls plan pranks on the boys. Which starts a prank war until one team surrenders. It's always the boys. We would get outfits for the other girls too. We all smirked at each other, while the boys remained oblivious.

At the mall, we all got a black mini skirt, black leggings, and black long-sleeved V-neck shirts. We also got a ton of paintballs, 5 jars of pickles, and blood red paint. (Which we would later mix with panther blood).

When we got home, I was thinking of a new song. So for the rest of the night, I wrote and recorded a song called I Could Get Used to This. I would never admit this to anyone, but this was how I used to feel, when I was human and Edward took care of me. I sighed. I needed to stop having those thoughts. I had a new family, and Brian, and a great new life. I'm happy now. Ugh, why couldn't Edward just leave me alone?

**Edward's POV**

Bella was gone. I didn't know this new Bella. She changed. And it's all my fault. Alice is right. She doesn't want us in her life, but why should she? I was so stupid to think that she would, or that she would even give us a chance to explain. I don't even deserve that.

But I need her. I can't just see her again and not do anything to get her back. Her new album tour starts next week. We can follow her, and go to her concerts. Maybe she would just let Alice be her friend. That would be enough. If Alice was her friend, Bella would listen to her. That is the perfect plan. But how to do it…maybe she should go to her new home. We all should! I'll have Carlisle call their leader, Reid. Yes, the perfect plan.

"_Edward," _Alice called to me in her thoughts. _"I can already see that Reid will invite us over later. Carlisle is looking up their phone number right now."_

Perfect.

**Bella POV**

I screamed shrilly for 5 minutes strait. "NO!! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NEVER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME REID?? THEY CANNOT COME OVER HERE!!"

Reid seemed pretty calm for someone who has been screamed at loudly for 5 minutes. "Relax Bella," he told me. "We're not asking you to be friends with them, be nice to them, or even talk to them. They just want the chance to share their side of the story. Is that so bad?"

YES!! But whatever, I was tired of fighting something that I could never win. I flopped onto the couch in the living room. Brian came in behind me. He just stroked my hair lovingly. Then I turned to him and he kissed me passionately. Pretty soon we were having a full on makeout session. I vaguely hear the doorbell ring, but I didn't care enough to see who it was. That is, until they walked into the living room…

**A/N: So this was the next chappie! A little short I know, so sorry! If anyone has any ideas for the prank war please tell me! I'm getting a little writer's block on that. And also, please tell me any mistakes so I can fix them. I don't have a Beta. 4 reviews until the next chapter!!**


	6. Story Time

**A/N: sorry i know i promised to update every day but my computer wasnt working:( and I just got it fixed today so heres the next chapter!**

**Edward POV**

After the phone call we were on our way to Bella's new house. Finally they were giving us a chance to explain. She can't possibly stay with _him_ after she hears why we left. This was all going to go perfectly.

We were there within minutes and Alice rang the doorbell. Reid and Zoey answered the door.

"Come in," Zoey said softly. She reminded me of Esme. "We can talk in the living room."

We followed her into the living room, only to find Bella and Brian ferociously making out on the couch. I knew I couldn't hide the burning agony in my eyes, but I tried. Alice gasped, and then giggled quietly.

"Are we interrupting something?" she asked, trying to hide the humor in her voice. They finally looked up at us.

**Bella POV**

I could smell that they were here, but I didn't care. I only realized that they were in the room with us when Alice gasped, and then giggled to herself.

"Are we interrupting something?" she asked. Then we finally broke apart and looked up.

"Yes, actually you are," I hissed with venom in my voice.

"Bella…" Brian murmured softly to me.

"WHAT??" I screeched. "Since when do you care if I'm not nice to them? Since when do you care what they think?"

He looked into my eyes. "Since I got curious about what they had to say."

I pouted. And then I looked up at them. Edward was trying hard to hide the agony in his eyes, but he wasn't doing a very good job. Good. Let him suffer. He deserves it. No matter what he says, how can I trust it? He's lied before, so why not now? He could just want me back now because I'm immortal, and beautiful, but he didn't want to deal with me when I was just a clumsy human.

"So…" Zoey began, trying to diminish the now tense atmosphere. "Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Connor? Rachel? Michelle? Alex? Claire? Parker? Calvin? Celeste? Delaney?" She called everyone. They all came downstairs. When they say the Cullens, they looked at Reid and Zoey warily, and glared at the Cullens. They kept silent though, wondering what this was about. Reid motioned for Carlisle to begin, and he started talking.

**Alice POV**

Ugh, I couldn't see if this would work! Carlisle didn't know exactly what he was going to say, and one word could change their minds! I hate being blind.

"Bella, you don't know how sorry we are." He started. Bella snorted quietly. "You have to understand, we didn't want to leave you, but we had to. It was for your own safety."

Now it was _my _turn to laugh. Everyone looked at me. "Oh PUH-LEASE! Carlisle, you know there was barely any risk. It was just Edward being stupid and overprotective." Edward glared at me. "Well it's true! We didn't need to leave. I wanted to stay Bella, but Edward wouldn't let me. He wouldn't even let me say goodbye, or watch out for your future. And I understand if you can't forgive Edward, but PLEASE forgive me! I was forced to do this. And…I miss my best friend."

Bella's eyes softened, but she didn't say anything. I looked into the future and saw that she would talk to me later. I beamed at her.

Carlisle was a little speechless. "Um…okay then. Well anyway, Bella how were you changed?"

**Bella POV**

"Um…okay then, Well anyway, Bella, how were you changed?" Carlisle looked at me expectantly. I felt my eyes harden again. Just because I _might _forgive Alice, it didn't mean that anyone else was forgiven.

"Well, after you _left," _I started coldly. "I was depressed. When Laurent found me in the meadow, saying he was there doing a favor for Victoria, I begged him to kill me. But he just smiled and said that I had to be forced to suffer for eternity. So he bit me, and stood there laughing at my pain for the first two days. Then he left before I was strong enough to attack him. I woke up in the meadow alone. A few weeks later, when I was hunting, I found a house. Michelle can see the future too, so she was already expecting me. And that's it."

All of the Cullen's were looking at my with sympathy. I scowled. I didn't want their sympathy, I just wanted them to leave.

Edward suddenly started speaking urgently. "Bella, I'm so sorry! When I left I thought it would be safe for you! If I had known that Victoria and Laurent," he snarled their names. "were going to come back, I would have never left!"

"Save it Edward," I said. "Nothing you can say will make me come back to you, or forgive you. I never wanted to see you again, and then you had to force yourself on my new life. So just GET. THE. HELL. OUT!"

I ran out of the room, leaving everyone in shock. Brian tried to follow me out, but then Alice stopped him.

"No, let me go talk to her." She said this with so much authority that no one dared to cross her.

Alice followed my scent up to my recording studio. It was one of the places that made me feel totally comfortable. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist Alice's puppy dog eyes when she asked me to forgive her.

**Alice POV **

"Bella." I said. I already knew that she would forgive me. She seemed to know that too. "Bella, I really am sorry. I tried to make him change his mind, but he wouldn't listen to me, or any of us. Carlisle and Esme didn't want to leave, but didn't interfere with his plans. Jasper felt guilty and agreed with Edward. So did Rosalie…for obvious reasons. And Emmett was with me. Mainly because he wanted to watch you trip." I smiled. "When I tried to sneak out to warn you and say goodbye, he stopped me. Will you please, please, forgive me?" I asked, giving her my best puppy dog face.

She sighed. "Okay, Alice. You know I can't resist that face. I forgive you, but only because I know that you aren't lying. But don't expect me to forgive anyone else. Especially _him._" Bella said.

I nodded excitedly. "So…now that you forgive me…lets play Barbie Bella!!"

Bella groaned, but for once came without complaining. This was going to be fun…

**A/N: well what did you think?? A little longer:) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! I want atleast 5 more until I update. if anyone has any ideas tell me in your reviews!**


	7. I'm a Barbie Bella

**A/N: OMG, i am SO sorry that it took so long! I had a lot of homework and tests and stuff in school, and then it was my birthday, and then I was sick, and then my computer crashed and I had to rewrite all of the chapters I already had:( And then I was sick. Well i still am sick, but I was bored, so I rewrote this chapter and put it on. SORRY AGAIN!!**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Just so everyone knows, I own EVERYTHING!

Angry Mob: NO you don't! You don't own anything! Except for your own characters. brings out pitchforks

Me: Okay, okay!! I don't own anything. tear tear

Bella POV

For the past six hours, Alice has been playing Barbie Bella for me, and I was getting _really _sick of it.. I mean, really, who needs a SIX HOUR makeover? Not me. But according to Alice, I do. And the worst part was that she had Barbie Girl by Aqua on repeat on her iPod. It plays over and over and over and over again

"Not that you're not pretty or anything Bella, but there's always room to improve! I'm so happy that you got cute clothes now! OMG we totally have to go shopping tomorrow!! Do you think anyone would want to come with us?? Maybe Rachel, Michelle and Celeste…" Alice chattered on for the entire time.

"Ugh Alice are you almost done? I have a concert tonight and I need to get ready and run through my new songs." I complained

"Don't worry Bella, I already got you ready! I just need to take the curlers out and then we'll be all done! Soooo wanna tell me about your new songs?" She got so excited she was already bouncing at the thought.

"Not a chance in hell Alice! I'll surprise even you tonight!"

"Fine," Alice pouted. She took the last curler out, looked at me, and beamed. "All done! Go look in the mirror!!"

I went over to go see what she put me in, and I had to admit, I looked even better than I usually did with the vampire beauty. My makeup was smoky, but not too heavy, and I was wearing 3 inch heels with a satin ribbon that tied at my knee, a blue miniskirt, and a long-sleeved white V-neck shirt that went down to my knuckles.

"Omigosh, Alice, thank you soooo much! I love it!"

Alice just smiled angelically and said, "I know."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My new songs were so much more fun tonight! None of that sad stuff now that _he _was back. I refused to let him see how much he hurt me. I'm just going to show him how much fun I'm having without him.

I was backstage, and Alice (and unfortunately the rest of the Cullens) were in the front row. My whole family was backstage casting me nervous glances.

"Bells, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Connor.

"Yeah," said Parker. "You might get a panic attack or something." He smirked. I hit him.

"You guys are so stupid. Of course I'll be fine. I don't give a shit about that family, so why would they bother me?" I asked, pausing. I heard Alice huff and then continued. "Except for Alice of course." I could almost see her beaming face after I said that. It was almost time to go on. I heard my name announced, and I heard the crowd go insane.

I walked confidently on stage, grinning when I heard every guy in the room's heartbeat stutter when they saw me.

"Okay, tonight I'm gonna try out some new songs. I hope you love them as much as I do. The first one is called Waking Up in Vegas."

Waking Up In Vegas (Katy Perry)

"You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake I'd but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't play me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town

Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
And why, why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime

Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town

Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me (x3)  
Told me, you told me, you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out, honey"

I finished the song, and the crowd exploded into cheers. I saw the Cullen's clapping, but looking extremely confused. I have no clue where I got the idea for that song, but its so much fun to perform and I love it! I had another new song, that wasn't as hyped up.

No one but me knew who I wrote this for, or even when I wrote it. I wrote this when I was still human, in those terrible days when Edward was so distant and cold. It was weird how I could think his name now without any pain. I sighed. _You don't care about him anymore. _I told myself. _You have a new, much better family and husband. You love Brian. Not Edward._

"Okay, this next one I wrote a long time ago, and it means a lot to me. I didn't even know if I was going to sing it tonight, but I am. It's called Fall to Pieces."

Fall To Pieces (Avril Lavigne)

I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything Everything!

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.

The crowd once again went insane. I could feel someone staring intently at me, but I decided to ignore it. I did a few more songs, and then the concert was over.

"Thank you everyone! Remember you can buy tickets for my next concert and CD's in the lobby!"

I walked backstage, and was surprised about what was waiting for me…

**A/N okay, i'm mean. I don't update forever, and then I leave you with a cliffie. Sorry! If anyone has any ideas to what could be waiting for her, review and tell me! I already wrote it but I can always change it! Six reviews till I update, and I promise I will this time!**


	8. Important News

**A/N: dont just not read this cuz its an AN! its REALLY important!!!!**

** im sooo sorry everyone! i kept promising chapters but whenever i sit down to write one i cant think of ANYTHING! I've decided to delete this story, but first i want everyone to vote on my poll. Im putting up story ideas of storys that i ave ideas for and some chapters already written. PLEASE vote it only takes like 2 seconds!**


	9. Chapter 9 a real chappie!

**A/N- Ok so I'm actually not deleting this story, but I'm not writing it anymore. ErikandEdward4ever is writing the chapters and sending them to me, so the credit goes for their chapter, not mine! PM ErickandEdward4ever if you want your reviews to go to them.  
**

As I walked off stage I saw something colorful waiting back stage. There waiting on my makeup stand was beautiful flowers. From who though? I just shook it off and figures they were from Brian. I ran up to him and lightly kissed his ear and nipped it playfully.

"Thanks for the flowers they are beautiful now let's say we get out of here and do what people do on their anniversary." I spun him around pulled him down and losses him with such intensity that I dint even notice he already had my shirt off.

"A-hum" The loud noise was recognizable anywhere. Jeez the backstage was suppose to be closed today. Doesn't anyone follow directions. "Don't mean to interrupt but I just wanted to make sure you got the flowers." he stood there in the open doorway staring at me shirtless. I am so lucky Brian hadn't gotten to my bra yet.

"EDWARD! Get the hell out of here. Now. I don't like the fact that I'm sitting here with my shirt off and you're still Staring!"

"Come on Bells it's not like you haven't seen you like this before." I heard a low growl coming from Brian's chest. What the he'll was he doing here I can't believe him. I slipped on my shirt in camp speed but I knew it wasn't fast enough.

"ok. What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want!?" he was really starting to get on my nerves.  
"Well first of all I wanted to see if you liked the flowers I got you. " so they were from him not Brian. "Second Alice wanted me to ask if you," he emphasized the you purposefully not including Brian, "wanted to come and hang out with the Cullens tomorrow. Alice wants to play Bella Barbie without the death glares of your coven." No. No. No! I turned to Brian who has been surprisingly silent. He nodded to me when I glanced telling me that it was totally if I went


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chappie was written by ****ErikandEdward4ever. There's a lemon later so the rating MIGHT be changed to M …skip it if you want to. PM ErickandEdward4ever if you want your reviews to go to them.  
**

I was on my way to the Cullen's. Damn Brian for talking me into going. I knew deep inside everyone was worried that I would rejoin them. Well as far as I know I was just going to hang out with Alice. Edward can go fuck himself for all I care cause I don't want a shit to do with him.  
I approached the hotel where they were staying and I was hoping I could get in and avoid the small talk with everyone but Alice. I walked in and was greeted by a ginormous bear hug. Emmett was definitely happy I was here. I met Alice after many hellos and a glare from Jasper as well as stares from Edward.  
"Hi Alice what's up so today is Bella Barbie and make sure I am ready for my concert tonight I know you will make me stunning. I put full trust into you also make it look a little formal to because after I have a date with Brian for our anniversary. Since of course your idiot of a brother interrupted us in the middle of our personal time." I knew she could do it but I also knew she would be uncomfortable with the thought of getting me ready for a date while Edward is still very much in love with me. You're probably wondering how I am so sure of how Edward feels? Well my very close friend in the coven Brittany is also an empath such can be very annoying considering that when she and her mate are 'getting it on' there are a million waves of lust thrust upon us and let me tell you something. When me and Brian start the humpty dumpty there is no stopping us and you don't want to be in an , at least maybe more, 2 mile radius unless you want a collapsed house onto of you.  
"Ya sure of course. So how long gave you and Brian been dating?" Was she that oblivious or was she making small talk? Either way I had a feeling this would turn out to be about Edward.  
"Um...actually we have been married for 40 years but it's all so great it's like we are newly weds. And I have to say the sex was AMAZING!" I had to give it to her. "It's good to find a guy who doesn't hold back when I want something. I get it and I get it hard. Life is perfect when..." Right ok cue Edward walks in steaming mad.  
"You can not honestly say that fuck ass of a loser would be a better husband than me. He will never love you like I love you." I knew if he could cry he would.  
"He IS a better husband than you would ever be. And I love him and you can screw yourself after what you did to me because I could never love you or someone like you again." With that I ran out if the bathroom and out the door.

That loser honestly thinks he can talk to me like that well he has another thing coming.

"BRIAN!!!" The anger and sadness radiated out of my voice. Within a sixteenth of a second he was downstairs and by my side.  
"Honey what happened? Did he do something to you?" He was getting furious and going insane.  
"God Brian I hate him. Don't ever make me do that again." I stalked away from him and into the bedroom. Brian quickly followed behind and I heard the door slam behind me.  
**(A/N: Lemons are coming up so if you object do not read the enclosed passage.)  
**I growled angrily and grabbed Brian by the collar and kissed him with such intense passion I wasn't entirely sure how he would react. I was surprised when he kissed me back and skimmed my bottom lip with his tongue almost begging for entrance. He threw me up against the wall and I heard the drywall crack behind me.  
**lemonslemonslemonslemonslemonslemons**  
He hiked up my skirt and reached for my lacy thongs that were already dripping wet. He moved them to the side and started rubbing circles on my cunt before probing my entrance with one finger. I let out a soft moan. He then added a second finger such made me yelp. He took me to the bed and eyed me for a second before ripping open my shirt and tearing off my bra all in one motion.  
"God Bella you are absolutely beautiful and I am so glad you are my wife." With that I tore open his pants and shredded is underwear. His erection grew larger as I gazed for a split second. Then he plunged into me hard making me scream. I thrust my hips up to meat his motions. We rode this pattern for a while. We finally each met our climax's. Falling beside me onto the bed.  
**DoneDoneDoneDoneDoneDoneDoneDoneDone  
**"Thank...you...Brian...for...reminding me...I definatly...made...the right...choice." I said this as me and Brian slowed down our breathing. He looked over at me smiling completely happy. He quickly stood up and got dressed only to walk out of the room.  
'What the hell just happened?'

**A/N- Yay! Its longer:) **


End file.
